


The Coat

by HeroineOfHeroes



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, I don't know what else to tag, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Stobotnik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroineOfHeroes/pseuds/HeroineOfHeroes
Summary: Agent Stone always takes care of the chores. Robotnik doesn't mind it until he notices some of his clothing goes missing. Time to find out the cause!
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Kudos: 48





	The Coat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yes I know I have other fics I should be working on but I've been working on this one too and I finally finished it. I rarely write nsfw/smut but I've been wanting to with these two. I hope you all enjoy it and I'll try to make more!

What a man that Robotnik. How lucky was Stone to work for such a talented and handsome man. Stone gracefully got to his daily chores, as he always did. Everything he did was out of love and admiration for his beloved Doctor. If only Robotnik could understand love, maybe then Stone could finally achieve his goal of finding true love and happiness. 

As he continued to work, Stone walked into the small laundry room. He began to take the clothes out and place them into the washer. One of his hands felt the soft cotton from the Doctor’s coat. Stone couldn’t help but smile. His coat, oh his coat! How soft and smooth it felt. Stone’s fingers delicately ran across the coat, feeling every inch of it. It was so enticing. But the whirring of machinery snapped him out of it, and he continued to do the laundry. The coat, however, never made it into the washer. Stone took it in his arms and hid it in his jacket as best he could. He made his way to his small room the Doctor gave him to live in.

Inside the closet, Stone pushed passed his clothing before revealing a small area at the back of the closet. There stood a nearly complete outfit of the Doctor’s. Stone took the coat and placed it right where it belonged. Now, the outfit was complete.

“Oh Doctor…” Stone whispered, his eyes wandering around the recreation. Stone’s mind began to fantasize about him and Robotnik. How lovely it would be for just a hint of affection. Stone imagined the Doctor wrapping his arms around him, holding him tight and close. 

  
  


Meanwhile, the frustrated huffs and stomping feet of the magnificent Doctor echoed throughout the halls. But he could not find his Agent. 

“Stone!” He called out, looking in every room. Eventually, he stumbled across the laundry room, seeing the machine function. For a moment, he stood there, thinking. The Doctor tapped his chin and decided to check the contents of the washer. Upon his inspection, he realized his coat was not there! 

“I  _ know  _ I placed my coat in the hamper, just like my other clothes that went missing,” He thought to himself, now swelling anger rose inside Robotnik, “I’m going to get to the bottom of this!” Robotnik turned the washer back on - despite how angry he was he still wanted the washing to get done - before leaving, retreating back to his lab. 

Once inside, he pulled up the laboratory monitors. Of course, the Doctor was a marvelous and genius man, so why wouldn’t he have hundreds of secret cameras hidden around his facility? As he pulled up the laundry room camera, a satisfied smirk came from the Doctor, now he could see what just happened to his coat! But wait, there is Stone gathering the hamper and emptying its contents. And with a closer look, the Doctor could clearly see Stone  _ taking his beloved coat!  _ Had Stone truly been stealing his clothing this whole time? His most loyal and trusted but still very infuriating assistant? The Doctor glared at the screen, seeing Stone walk away with his coat inside his jacket. Did he really think no one would notice? 

The Doctor shook his head as he wiped the screen away. Now, in the darkened room, he thought. What should be done? He can’t technically fire his Agent - why would he? But he also needs to be taught a lesson, this isn’t appropriate! To be stealing his clothing for…! Some reason! Robotnik scratched his head, why was the Agent stealing his clothes? They served him no purpose, he had no need for them. So, he decided to find out for himself! Robotnik left the lab and began trotting to Stone’s room. The door wasn’t locked, strange, Stone usually locks the door if he doesn’t want to be bothered. Despite Robotnik always having a key anyway. Robotnik opened the door and took a gentle step inside. A quick look around the room became evident that Stone was inside the closest. He saw the closet light was on, but he couldn’t see Stone.

But then a cold sweat came to the Doctor as he heard a moan. There was no mistaking it, it was coming from the closet! Robotnik was frozen in place, everything was starting to make sense. Of course, he knew his Agent was madly in love with him, he denied and ignored those feelings but now he stood right in the Agent’s room. Maybe he could escape? Leave the room, close the door, act as nothing had ever occurred. Probability was high. Considering the Agent’s...Distraction, he would likely be able to escape without the knowledge of the other. Yes, now would be the perfect time to-

“Oh Doctor, please, I’m begging,” Stone moaned loudly.

Robotnik felt his hands start to shake, this was wrong. Wasn’t it? To hear his Agent like this was so...Different. Robotnik felt his hot breath escape his lungs. Why was he feeling like this? His brain was against it but his heart, his body...It was becoming irresistible. The Doctor’s feet glided across the carpet, easing closer to the closet. Slowly, he leaned forward and saw his Agent. At the very back of the closet, he saw his outfit and the Agent. The Doctor would be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t aroused by now. In fact, it was becoming apparent, due to the rising bludge in his pants. Yes, now with his mind shutting up, he could realize how enticing his Agent had become. Oh, how he enjoyed the praise Stone gave him. It fed his desire for want and acceptance. But now, how could he enact his desire? 

Stone, on the other hand, had shaky moans now. His head leaned against the fabric of the coat. Soft whimpers soon came of the Doctor’s name. Stone’s hand worked against himself, pumping his erect cock. His other hand was feeling the fabric of the Doctor’s pants. Stone was craving the Doctor. Stone began to reposition himself. Now on his knees, he placed his throbbing cock inside one of the pants sleeves. His hand gripped around the fabric. So soft, so perfectly snug. He began to pump his hand once more, the fabric feeling so warm and cozy. 

“Oh, Stone,” Robotnik spoke, leaning down and entering the small closet, “Is this what you’ve been up to?” 

Complete terror came over the Agent. Stone jolted and tried to pull his pants back up, trying to utter “I’m so sorry!” but no words could come out.

The Doctor quickly placed a hand to his shoulder, “Stop that, now, I’ve no interest in your business, Agent.” 

Stone was nearly hyperventilating now, “I’m so sorry, Doctor, I’ll come out of the closet now.”

“No, don’t do that,” Robotnik moved to sit across the Agent, he looked up at the outfit, “Is this why you’ve been taking my clothing, Stone?” A soft smile appeared on the Doctor’s lips.

Stone lowered his head, blushing as red as could be, “This is so embarrassing, sir.” 

Robotnik tilted his head, “Why should it be?” The Doctor’s hand ran against his own chin, “You’re a grown man, Stone, and your feelings are of course natural,” He cleared his throat, “Even if they are about me, which I am very flattered.” 

“Sir, please, I should really get back to work,” Stone tried to stand.

“Don’t go anywhere, Agent Stone,” Robotnik growled, “You’ve enjoyed yourself with your fantasies of me, but not once did you ever think to ask me to go ahead and fulfill your wishes!” 

Stone crossed his arms, “Why would I ask you to do such a thing, Doctor? This is so intimate and for love, it’s not something to just do out of a whim!” 

Robotnik was surprised to hear Stone talk to him in such a way but he was now thinking of something to retort, “Stone, I came in here looking for you to ask you why you were stealing my clothes but once I heard you my body began taking over. I’m not thinking clearly so I want you to just accept this and let me f*** you.” 

"D-Doctor…!" Stone stuttered, so completely shocked. His eyes widened, had he heard him correctly? 

"Don't act so bewildered, Stone. My body has the same urges as you do." 

“Doctor I,” He paused and placed his hands at his cheeks, “I don’t know what to say, I’ve thought of so many things but I never thought you’d actually…”

“Shush now, give me your approval and I’ll make sure you never have to come in this closet ever again.” 

A wide smile grew on Stone’s face as he nodded his head, “Yes, Doctor, I want you so badly. Please, take me as you need to.”

“That’s all I needed to hear,” Robotnik chuckled as he raced out of the closet. It wasn’t the most comfortable spot so he went to the bed and pointed, “There.”

Stone followed suit and walked towards the bed. He sat down onto it, he had no idea what to expect from the Doctor. 

A frustrated sigh came from him, “Clothes off,” He rolled his eyes, must he always command his Agent like this?

Stone immediately began ripping all his clothing off. It was awkward at first but after he remembered that he and the Doctor had seen each other naked before (‘tis a story for another time) it wasn’t too awkward anymore. 

Robotnik watched greedily. A show, he thought, right before he gets to take Stone. Fantasies began to fill his mind as his lust did as well. He had admired Stone for so long, despite everything he did. Denying those feelings was all he knew to do. But seeing Stone love him in this way, it threw everything away and let the feelings burst. 

Once Stone was done, a soft smile appeared on his face as did a light blush. 

“What are you going to do to me, Doctor?” Stone asked.

Robotnik titled his head and slowly took off his gloves, placing them at the table, “I’m going to do something I should’ve done a long time ago,” He went to Stone and placed a hand to Stone’s cheek, “But all you need to know is that you’re going to remove my clothing.”

Stone gulped, and nodded his head. He loved feeling Robotnik’s hand against his cheek. Rarely he felt the Doctor’s hands without the gloves. Stone quickly got to work and began taking off the Doctor’s clothing.

As he did so, Robotnik grunted and smirked, “You must really enjoy my clothing, hm? I want you to think of that as you continue to remove them. From here on out, you’ll never have to jerk off to my clothing ever again. Not while you have me here to do that for you,” Robotnik growled and lifted Stone’s head up as all the clothing had finally come off, “Do I make myself clear, Agent Stone?”

Stone smiled up at him, “Yes, Doctor.”

“Great,” Robotnik smirked and pushed Stone back onto the bed. Robotnik crawled on top of him and placed his forehead against Stone’s, “Stone, I want you to know that once we start this, there’s no going back. I’m already kicking myself for doing this, but I don’t know what I’m going to do. I’m craving this, I’m craving you and I’m not going to stop denying that anymore.” 

“Oh, Doctor,” Stone placed his hands at Robotnik’s cheeks, “You don’t have to say anything more, so just shut up and f*** me.”

Robotnik chuckled and glared into the Agent’s eyes, “You don’t have to tell me twice,” One hand went to lift the Agent’s leg up, while the other gripped gently at Stone’s neck.

Stone was already so rock hard ( _ ba dum tis _ ) at this point, and feeling the Doctor’s hands around him made him moan softly.

All these feelings were new to Robotnik but he felt like a madman already. Robotnik positioned himself and placed his throbbing cock gently against Stone’s hole. A shaky moan escaped them both. The gentle contact was already enough to get them both so insanely aroused. Robotnik slowly pushed himself into Stone, just the tip. Stone had thrown his head back, which in turn allowed Robotnik to grip harder at his neck.

“Don’t start acting up now, Stone, otherwise I’ll have to teach you a lesson,” Robotnik grunted as he gently thrusted into Stone.

“Yes,” Stone exhaled and looked up at Robotnik, “Doctor.”

“Good boy,” Robotnik muttered before leaning down to peck Stone’s lips as he began pushing more of himself inside Stone, “ _ But _ ,” Robotnik spoke, “Call me by my name, Stone.”

The Agent felt his heart soar. He could finally call him by his name, “Yes... _ Ivo _ ,” Stone couldn’t help but smile wide.

Once the Doctor heard his name, it made him push all of him inside Stone. The Agent groaned as he did so.

“Your voice is soothing,” Robotnik grumbled, his grip on Stone’s neck tightening. He began soft but hard thrusts.

Stone delighted in each thrust, taking them in like any good Agent would. He wanted to reply, but all he could do was let out soft moans.

The Doctor kept his pace, he never realized how great this actually felt. He, of course, wasn’t going to tell Stone this was the first time he actually did something like this. The Doctor knew of these things but never did anything other than ‘solo sessions’. Which he was never fond of.

The Doctor’s mind had wandered off and hearing Stone’s moans becoming louder made him realize how fast and hard he was thrusting. Was his emotions truly making him act this way? 

“I-Ivo...Oh, r-right there,” Stone stuttered, panting heavily. The agent’s mind was filled only with Robotnik. The familiar smell of him and his clothing. The way his eyes glisten in the light. The way he was actually being f***ed by him. It was no dream, it was real.

Robotnik’s thrusting quickened and now he was starting to make deep, low grunts, “St-Stone! I-I,” He wasn’t used to his body making such noises. But Stone was making him feel so human, so primal. He couldn’t think anymore, he didn’t want to. He just wanted to keep going.

“Ivo, keep going,” Stone muttered. The Doctor was hitting every spot that made Stone feel weak, every inch of him felt as if on fire. It was a burning sweet passion. Stone gripped his hands in the Doctor’s hair, he had wanted to do that for so very long.

Robotnik enjoyed it, far more than he realized. His hands now trailed along the Agent’s body. What a marvelous specimen, he thought, that could make him feel this way. It was becoming too much, Robotnik wasn’t used to this activity. His muscles were feeling too weak to continue. But he had to prove himself to his Agent.

“You better cum for me, Stone,” Robotnik growled, “I know how badly you want to, look at me when I f*** you.”

Stone moaned and took in a deep breath. Hearing that made him want to act on command! Stone never wanted to deviate from his beloved Doctor’s words. Stone looked up into Robotnik’s eyes. Seeing him like this was indeed a dream come true. The Agent’s arms fell onto the bed as his body tensed, Robotnik’s thrusting had worked too well. He began to orgasm and cum against them both.

Robotnik continued his thrusting as he watched his Agent scream his name. Hearing his name come out of his mouth sent shivers across his body. Now the Doctor felt his climax come and with a few more desperate thrusts, Robotnik finally began to cum inside of Stone. Such action made him moan. It made him moan Stone’s name.

Stone wasn’t even sure if this was a dream or not, but he delighted in it, now being exhausted. 

Robotnik was sweating and burning. He pulled himself out of Stone and collapsed onto the other.

Stone happily wrapped his arms around the Doctor, gently whispering, “You were amazing, Ivo.”

Robotnik could barely move his body, but he moved his head to look his Agent in the eyes, “I’m not used to this but now you can stop taking my clothes.”


End file.
